Rose Bouquet
by spikebuffyfan
Summary: UpdateAU Buffy and Spike fell in love and got married when they were in highschool. College came and destroyed their marriage. 5 years later can Spike make her fall in love with him once again or will he lose her forever to the guy he hates most: Angel.
1. Default Chapter

Rose Bouquet

  


By: spikebuffyfan

  


Disclaimer: All I own are trading cards. Joss owns the characters.

  


Feedback: Yes, please and please no flames

  


Summery: AU Buffy and Spike fell in love and got married when they were in highschool. College came and destroyed their marriage. 5 years later can Spike make her fall in love with him once again or will he lose her forever to the guy he hates most: Angel.

  


Pairings: X/C W/O B/S and a little B/A

  


A/N: I know I need to work on Rodeo but right now I have writers' block. ' =thought * = flashback

  


Buffy Anne Summers was sitting at her desk in at the newspaper company she worked at in Sacramento. She was working on her advise column when a guy she worked with came up and started talking to her. Alexander Harris had kind of black hair and worked on the comics for the newspaper. They had been friends since highschool when she 'No don't think about that, Buffy.'she reminded herself.

  


"Hey Buff. What's up?"Xander said.

  


"Nothing much, Xand. Just trying to come up with solutions to other people's problems."She kindly answered him while still typing. 

  


"Hey wait a minute what's that there on your finger?"he asked.

  


Then she blushed and whispered "Angel asked me to marry him."

  


"What?"

  


"Angel asked me to marry him."

  


"Buff I don't think that's a good idea."

  


"Why not?" She was starting to get mad.

  


"Because Buffy he is a big huge liar. I've seen him when he's not with you. He's totally different."

  


"Xander don't you need to finish the comics section?"she asked him.

  


"Yeah I do. You know I still talk to you-know-who right."He answered.

  


"Yes. Please don't tell him Xand."

  


"Sorry but I don't think he'd like it if I lied to him."with that said he turned to go back to his desk.

  


"Great."She mumbled and went back to her work.

  


*Flashback*

He was walking the hall. He didn't really want to be there. Then all of a sudden. BAM. 

  


"Sorry I didn't see . . . "the person said.

  


"It's ok, luv. Where ya headed so fast?"he answered as he helped her pick up her books.

  


"History class. If I get there late one more time, I'll be sent to Snyder's office."The girl said.

  


'She looks gorgeous. Don't go there, Spike. Look what happened last time.'He thought

  


"That's just where I was headed. Do ya mind if I tag along?"he asked her.

  


"No by the way what's your name?"she asked him as they started walking.

  


"My friends call me Spike. What's your name, pet?"Spike said.

  


"Mine's Buffy."she said.

  


*End Flashback*

  


TBC

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Rose Bouquet

  


Disclaimer is one the first part.

  


A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. It gives an author encouragement to write.

  
  


Chapter 2

  


He was sitting there at the bar in the Bronze starring in to his glass of whiskey.

  


"Are you just going to sit there and stare at it or drink it?"asked a voice behind him.

  


He turned around to see who the voice belonged to. It was his long time friend Willow Rosenberg. She had been his friend ever since highschool when he... At that thought he took a drink.

  


"Why don't you come join us?"Willow asked taking a seat next to him.

  


"Don't want to Red."he answered starring into his whisky again.

  


"Spike for the past couple of weeks you've been distant from all of us. Oz, Tara, and Connor are starting to worry."she said.

  


"If you want to know think of what tomorrow would have been."Spike answered taking another drink.

  


"Your's and Buffy's sixth wedding anniversary. I can't believe after all this time you still get worked up over it. You do this every year."Willow said.

  


"That's because to me it still means something."Spike stated ordering another double shot of JD and answering his cell phone.

  


"'ello."he said.

  


"Yo Bleach Boy what's up."came a familiar voice through the phone.

  


"Hey Whelp. Nothing much."

  


"Listen I got something I need to tell you."Xander said becoming serious.

  


"What?"

  


"For one give up remembering your and Buffy's anniversary."

  


"Why?"

  


"She's engaged."

  


"To who?"Spike asked trying to stay calm.

  


"Angel."

  


"What!?! What could she possibly see in that bloody idiot!?!"

  


"She's been seeing him for about two years"

  


"Still doesn't answer my question."he said.

"I don't know Spike"

  


"Doesn't she remember half the stuff he did to her? To me?"

  


*Flashback*

  


Spike and Buffy where walking to lunch talking when a voice stopped them.

  


"Well well well. What do we have here?" the voice said.

  


"What do you want, Angel?"Buffy asked.

  


Angel was part of the highschool football team. He was the captain, had brown chocolatey eyes, and from what Spike seen used way too much hair.

  


"Just to see how one of my favorite little peers were doing."

  


"Yeah right"she said sarcastically.

  


"And who is this little twerp?"Angel asked.

  


"Back off, Peaches."Spike said.

  


"Haha. Funny. Maybe we should welcome him to Sunnydale High. What do you think guys?"Angel asked his friends while getting ready to punch Spike.

  


"Yeah let's do it."one said.

  


"I don't think so. Come on Spike. Let's go."Buffy said dragging a reluctant, sneering Spike with her.

*End Flashback*

  


TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Rose Bouquet

  


Chapter 3

  


In Sacramento

  


"YOU WHAT!?!"Buffy exclaimed.

  


Xander had just told her about his call and Spike's reaction to her announcement.

  


"Hey at least now that he knows, the others will know."Xander tried to calm her down. He didn't know by telling her exhusband, he'd be doing something wrong.

  


"Do you know what he's going to do now, Xander? You know he'll try to break me and Angel up."

  


"Would that be so bad? Buff, you may not notice it, but he still loves you."Xander said.

  


"Yeah he loved me so much he put all his time into his band."She said sarcastically.

  


"Actually yeah. He wanted to give you everything you wanted."

  


"What I wanted was a husband who was home more than four days out of the week and who wasn't too tired to do anything"

  


"And you get that from Angel? Angel's out on a case in a different town every two days but you've been with him for two years and now engaged to him"Xander stated.

  


"He's different from Spike. At least when Angel is home, he actually makes time for me."

  


In Sunnydale

  


Spike and the rest of the gang were sitting in there seats. They were all headed to Sacramento. Some were headed to congratulate her and the rest were headed for a different reason.

  


"So Spike, how do you plan to do that?"Willow asked him.

  


"I don't know yet, Red. Probably get her away from Angel and try to get her to remember some of the good times we had."he answered her.

  


"What will you do if that doesn't work."

  


"I'll tie her up, torture her until she likes me again."at that they both shared a laugh. Then a voice came over the speaker.

  


"Flight 376 going to Sacramento now landing. Please buckle your seat belts."

  


"Ready to see her again after all these years?"Willow asked.

  


"As ready as I'll ever be, pet."Spike answered her as he stepped off of the plane.

  


TBC

  


A/N: Sorry it's so short. I had a hard time trying to write this. I had a bit of writer's block. You know what they say is the best cure for that? Clicking on the little box at the bottom. 

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4 Flashback

Rose Bouquet

  


Disclaimer and everything is on the first chapter.

  


A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. And I would add Riley but then later in the story I'd have to kill him and for some odd reason I don't feel like it now. Anyway here is the next chapter. And sorry for the song but I'm a country music freak.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Flashback*

  


Spike was walking down the halls of Sunnydale High like a man on a mission. Which actually he was. 'There she is.'Spike thought as he spotted the person he was looking for. Working up his courage he walked up to her.

  


"Hey pet."Spike said as he stopped next to Buffy's locker.

  


"Hey what's up?"Buffy asked gathering her books for her next class.

  


"Nothin much. Um I was wonderin if you'dliketogototheBronzewithmetonight "he said in a rush.

  


"What?"Buffy asked him. 'Did he just ask me out?'she thought.

  


"If you don't want to that's fine but..."before he could finish that sentence Buffy interrupted him.

  


"Sure I'll go with you."she answered him.

  


"What? I mean great. I'll see ya later than, luv. I gotta go."he said. 'Before I make more of a complete dork of myself.'he added inwardly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day

  


"Come on it's fine. You go, you eat, you dance, and you have a nice time."Xander said flipping through a magazine on his twin brother's bed.

  


"I can't help it. I don't want to mess this up."Spike said coming out of the bathroom.

  


"You look good. Now come on you have like 10 minutes before you're supposed to pick her up."Xander said dragging Spike from his room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You know this morning you only asked to go to the Bronze, you didn't say anything about dinner."Buffy told Spike as they entered the Bronze.

  


"Yeah but did you think I'd let you starve?" he asked,"Would you like something to drink?"

  


"Sure."

  


Just as he returned with their drinks a nice slow song came on. Then he placed the drinks down on the table Buffy had found and asked her to dance.__

  


_Every time our eyes meet_

_this feeling inside me_

_is almost more than I can take_

_Baby when you touch me _

_I can feel how much you love me_

_And it just blows me away_

_I've never been this close to anyone _

_or anything_

_I can hear you're thoughts_

_I can see you're dreams_

  


Xander was sitting in a booth drinking a soda when he saw Buffy and Spike head out to the dance floor. 'Well it's about time Will found himself a good girl.'Xander thought and went back to drinking his soda. __

  


_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_it just keeps gettin better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life _

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you_

  


Spike noticed Buffy lay her head on his shoulder. 'This feels...nice.'he thought

  


_The smell of your skin_

_The taste of your kiss_

_The way you whisper in the dark_

_Your hair all around me_

_Baby you surround me_

_You touch every place in my heart_

_Oh it feels like the first time every time_

_I wanna spend the whole night_

_in your eyes_

  


'This fells nice' Buffy thought.

  


__

_ I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_it just keeps gettin better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life _

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you_

  


_Every little thing that you do _

_I'm so in love with you _

_it just keeps gettin better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life _

_with you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you_

  


At the end of the song Buffy stood up on the tip of her toes and pressed a little chaste kiss to his lips.

  


"Thanks Spike."Buffy told him.

  


"Sure. How 'bout we go back and get our drinks?"Spike said and led Buffy back over to their table.

  


TBC

  



	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Here is the brand-new chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 5

  


Knock-Knock

  


"I'm coming, I'm coming." Buffy muttered going to answer the door.

  


"Willow."She said as she opened the door.

  


"Hey Buffy. Can we come in?"Willow asked indicating Oz, Connor and Tara behind her.

  


"Sure. What brings all of you here?"Buffy asked.

  


"Nothing much. Just heard about your little announcement."Connor said as he hugged her.

  


Just before Buffy could close the door someone else came in. It was the last person she ever wanted to see again.

  


"Hello cutie."Spike said.

  


"Spike. Why did you have to bring him?"she asked Willow.

  


"We figured you two could catch up it's been a while since you've seen each other."Willow lied. "We're gonna go see Xander. We'll be back later."

  


"Ok. Come back around six and we can celebrate."Buffy told them.

  


Spike tried to follow but Willow told him to stay.

  


"So."Spike said trying to make conversation.

  


"How have you been?"Buffy asked him.

  


"Good. Now it only hurts around this time of the year."He told her.

  


"Spike."She said warning.

  


"What? Am I not allowed to bring up the fact that we were married?"

  


"We were only married for a year and a half."She reminded him, "Besides you were too interested in your band to care."

  


"And you were too wrapped up in your sorority."He said."What actually happened between us? Even with my band and that crazy bunch of girls, we were still in love."

  


"I guess maybe we were too young to get married."

  


"Ya know that's just what Da told me when I went over to his house after the divorce was finalized but I was too drunk to listen to him."

  


"Speaking of the band. How's everything working out for you guys?"Buffy asked him.

  


"You don't know what I did the month before the divorce was finalized, do you?"he asked.

  


"No not really. Remember you moved in with and I quote 'your idiotic brother and his psyco girlfriend'."

  


"Anya was psyco. Anyway I took and got out of the band. Scott took my place."Spike told her."What time is it?"

  


"Let's just say we have five hours before they are do back."

  


TBC.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Rose Bouquet

  


For disclaimer: see chapter one.

  


A/N: Thanks for the reviews. CaLcI-yUmMy: Check out some other stories. That is the exact way everyone else puts it ok.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 6

"A toast"Oz said lifting his beer bottle,"to the so-to-be Mrs. Angel Pryce"

"Aw, thanks Oz."Buffy said.

"Save the mushy stuff. Let's get this party started."Xander said and turned up the radio.

An hour later they were all still talking and partying. Sometime during that hour Spike had slipped away from the rest of them. The only one to notice was Xander.

"Hey Spike"Xander said walking into the kitchen where he found his brother.

"Hey whelp"Spike replied not looking at him.

"Can't you call me anything else? I'm only five minutes younger than you."

"Whatever. What do you want?"Spike asked.

"Why are you back here instead of out there with the rest of us?"Xander asked him.

"Don't like celebrating something I don't like."Spike replied.

"You can't keep holding on to her. She's moved on and now it's your turn. You knew later on down the road this would wind up happening. So instead of being back here brooding get out there and have fun."Xander told Spike.

"Yeah might as well. When did you get so smart, whelp?"Spike asked throwing his beer bottle away.

"You're not the one who lives with Cordilla."

"I still don't know what you see in that bird. And I don't brood."Spike said as they were walking back into the living room.

Later that night they were all still awake and playing games.

"Hey how about a dance for the ex- Mr and Mrs William Harris."Oz said getting up to put on another cd.

After a chorus 'Yes' from all of their friends. Buffy and Spike agreed as Oz put on a cd.

_We were somethin', you and me  
Yeah we had'em rollin' in the aisles  
We got it right once, didn't we  
We had our shot and missed it by a mile  
Forget the bitter end_

"Oz why did you put that song on?"Willow whispered to him.

"It reminded me of them."he whispered back.

_Can you remember when  
We sang, we laughed  
They all watched us dance  
They circled around us  
And toasted to forever   
We played to win  
We never gave in  
And we threw it all away  
Like your rose bouquet  
_

Then the door opened and Angel walked in. Xander noticed and went to greet him before he could see Buffy and Spike.__

_Passion flows like a long white gown  
But it ain't easy to keep your love alive  
We hoped each other would come around  
We'll use the lessons for better luck next time  
But how sweet it was back then_

"Xander why is that song playing?"Angel asked him.

"Well..um..uh.."before Xander could reply Angel was gone.

What Angel seen next shocked him. His fiancee in the arms of her ex-husband. 

  



	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

  


"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?!?"Angel yelled coming up to Buffy and Spike.

  


"Dancing. What's it look like we're doin?"Spike replied.

  


"Yeah. With my fiancee"Angel said taking a swing at Spike but he caught it and hit him with one of his own.

  


Ten minutes later they were still fighting when Buffy decided to step in.

  


"GUYS!!"she yelled"Break it up or I'll personally put you both in the hospital."She threatened

  


"He started . . . "Spike tried to say but Buffy cut him off.

  


"I don't care who started it."She said and walked to the kitchen where she found Xander.

  


"Hey Xand"

  


"Hey Buff"

  


"Can you remind me why I ever put up with your brother?"she asked.

  


"I think it was after he got put into the hospital when he was 17."Xander told her."Oh well gotta find Cordy. See ya later Buff"he said walking out of the kitchen and leaving Buffy to her memories.

  


*Memory*

  


Spike was lying in a hospital bed. He'd been like that for the past two weeks since he got hit head on by a truck damaging the car he got from his uncle for his birthday the week before. And once again just like for the past 14 days she was here hoping he would wake up.

  


"Hey Spike"Buffy said holding his hand."You gonna wake up for me today? I know you're probably tired of hearing that. The doctor is still saying you won't. You gotta prove them wrong. You gotta fight. Please Spike. I love you."She said on the verge of tears.

  


Just then his fingers moved.

  


She noticed this"Spike?". They moved again. "Spike?"Just then his eyes opened."Spike!"

*End Memory*

  


When she went back into the living room, she noticed everyone was gone except for Spike and Angel who were glaring at each other.

  


"Will you quit glaring at each other? It's getting annoying."Buffy said.

  


"Fine."Spike said turning his eyes off of Angel.

  


"Yeah I think its time for you to go"Angel told Spike, "What do you think, Buffy?"

  


"Spike and I aren't done talking about things. Do you have a hotel?"she asked Spike.

  


"Nope. I spent the whole day here. Remember?"he replied.

  


"WHAT?!?"Angel yelled.

  


"Then I guess you can stay here if you want."Buffy told Spike.

  


"WHAT?!?"Angel yelled.

  


"Sure. It's either here or with Xander and the cheerleader."Spike told her.

  


Then Buffy went to get some covers for him.

  


"What are you doing?!"Angel growled at Spike.

  


"Stayin with an old friend."Spike told him.

  


"Yeah sure."Angel said sarcastically.

  


"Don't worry, Angel. Spike's going to sleep on the couch."Buffy told him.

  


"Fine"Angel said and went to get ready to go to bed.

  


"Don't worry about him, Spike. He's just worried that you'll try to get me to come back to you."She said to Spike.

  


"Don't worry, luv. I wouldn't dream of doing that."Yeah right he added mentally.

  


"Ok. Goodnight, Spike"Buffy told him and headed off to get ready to sleep.

  


"G'night, luv."Spike whispered after she closed the door.

  


TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I was on vaction and I have a hard time trying to think of what to write to keep you reading. Anyway here is the new chapter.

  
  


Chapter 8

  


The next morning 

  


"Why did you let him stay here?"Angel asked coming into the kitchen where Buffy was.

  


"Because we are old friends and that's what old friends do for each other."She told him turning back to making breakfast.

  


"Sure. Just friends. Whatever."Angel said sarcastically.

  


"We are just friends, Angel. Spike and I are completely over. I'm with you now."She told him.

  


"Then why can't you send him to stay with Xander or someone else?"he asked.

  


"Willow told me why they came here. Spike needs closure so he can move on and Xander loves his brother but he doesn't want to put up with him for two weeks."

  


"Fine"

  


"Now you just have to promise to be nice to him."

  


"I will but I won't like it."

  


At a Local Restaurant

  


"So did anything happen last night?"Xander asked.

  


"Nope. She's head over heels for that idiot."Spike said taking a bite of his breakfast.

  


"Maybe she just needs a reminder of what she use to have."

  


"Yeah and how am I supposed to get her away from him?"

  


"Don't worry. I can distract him."

  


"How?"

  


"I've been around them for four years. I've found some tricks."

  


"Ok you distract him and what am I gonna do?"Spike asked.

  


"There is a place a few blocks from here. It's just like the Bronze. Take her there. Buy her a few drinks. Dance and who knows maybe she'll be back to you before you leave."Xander told him.

  


"Ok. We'll work this tonight."Spike told him.

  


"First there's a few things you might want to do."

  


"Such as?"

  


"There's a dress at the mall Cordelia told me Buffy's been eyeing and a necklace at the jewelry store there. Go and get them for her. Leave them on her bed, she never has to know they're from you."

  


"And I should listen to you why?"Spike asked taking a bite of his breakfast.

  


"Because I'm your brother and I've been around them longer than you."

  


"How do you know I even want her back?"

  


"Because you've been depressed for the last 4 ½ years and you haven't dated anyone for that long."

  


"Oi. How do you know? As a matter of fact I have dated some."Spike said trying to defend himself.

  


"Yeah who?"

  


"Pretty, blond, yeah and um."

  


"Sure Spike"Xander said sarcastically.

  


"Fine."Spike mumbled.

  


"So you gonna try?"Xander asked.

  


"Might as well. Nothin better to do tonight."Spike replied

  


That Night 

  


Xander and Angel were walking through the city. He was trying to keep his promise to Spike by keeping Angel away for the next few hours.

  


"So what's with the sudden erg to spend time with me?"Angel asked Xander.

  


"Well since you're going to be married to my best friend I figured I'd try to get to know you."Xander told him hoping he believed him. 

  


Angel just looked at him strangely and said "Ok fine. Where are we going anyway?"

  


"Little place a few more blocks from here Brood Boy."Xander told him.

  


"Can you not call me that?"

  


"Whatever Brood Boy."

  


At Buffy's

  


Unlike Xander, Spike didn't think this was going to work. He was standing outside of her door hoping that when she found out she wouldn't kill him. After a few seconds he finally worked up his courage and knocked on her door.

  


"Hello."Buffy said answering the door wearing the red dress Spike had bought for her.

  


"Hello, Buffy"he said after getting himself under control.

  


"Hey Spike. What are you doing here?"

  


"I was wonderin' if you'd like to come have dinner with me."he said hoping he didn't sound like an idiot.

  


'What's going on here?'Buffy thought."Sure"she told him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three hours later Buffy has completely drunk. After dinner they went to a little place a few blocks from there called 'Shock'. When they first got there all they did was dance but then Spike went to get drinks. After two she was fine but now she was crawling all over him. 

  


"Come on Spikey let's go."Buffy said giggling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She rolled over the next morning and bumped into something hard.'Huh.'Just then she woke up and seen two crystal blue eyes staring at her. 

  


"Mornin' luv"Spike said.

  


TBC

  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

A/N: After this is over if your interested I will be doing a prequel to this. It will explain what happened and a bunch of other stuff. And also if anyone is interested I now have an original fic up at FictionPress.net. To find it just look up spikebuffyfan. Happy Thanksgiving to all of the readers.

  


Now on with the story.

  


Chapter 9

  


"Spike?"Buffy asked

  


"Mornin'"he told her.

  


When he said that she jumped out of the bed cluching the sheet and yelled,"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?"

  


"What does it look like?"he replied calmly.

  


"Get out, Spike."

  


"Why should I?"

  


"Unless you want to lose a few body parts you better get out before Angel comes."Buffy told him looking for her clothes.

  


"What? I'm sure he'd understand that you still love me."Spike told her not moving one bit.

  


"I don't love you anymore, Spike. Once yes but not anymore."she told him and walked to the bathroom that was conected to her room.

  


"You tell yourself that but do you believe it?"Spike asked getting out of bed and putting his jeans on.

  


"Yes, I do. This life I now have has no room for you now. I want you to get dressed and get out."

  


"Why should I?"

  


"Spike get dressed, get out. Now."

  


"Fine."he said grabbing his shirt and walking to the door.

  


"And by the way take your ring completly off your hand and move on"she told him.

"I'll be glad to."Spike replied and walked out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Instead of just going to the airport and leaving without any notice Spike decided to go to his brother's apartment. Now he was standing outside Xander's apartment knocking on the door and waiting for him to open it.

  


"Spike, what in the world are you doing here at 5 o'clock in the morning?"Xander asked opening the door.

  


"It didn't work."he said.

  


"What?"For Xander this was to early for his mind to work.

  


"The plan. It didn't work. I'm leaving in a few minutes and I'm not coming back."Spike told him.

  


"What? Why?"

  


"It's clear to me now. She doesn't love me anymore and it's time for me to give up."

  


"Well I guess this is goodbye then uh bro?"Xander asked.

  


"Yeah. Time for me to go. Bye whelp."

  


"Bye bleached freak."Xander told him and shut the door.

  


"Who was that?"Cordelia asked.

  


"Spike"

  


"What was he doing here this late?"

  


"He came to say goodbye."

  


"Why?"

  


"He's given up on Buffy and decided to leave tonight so he didn't have to see her with Angel."

  


"Who would have thought they'd be like this six years ago?"

  


"I know. I still see them as they happy couple that ran off and got married on Buffy's eighteenth birthday."

  


TBC...

  



	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Guess what? I'mm backkkkkkk and I redid the ending. The prequel will be up as soon as I can get it written(which probably won't be for a little bit because I've be working on Pirates of the Carribean fics). 

Chapter 10

*How could this happen.*Buffy thought.*It was just once.*

She was sitting in the bathroom staring at the stick she had in her hand.

*Please no.*

3 months later

Spike was now trying to get over Buffy. He was now dating a girl Willow introduced him to by the name of April.

"Listen, pet."Spike told April,"I'm just goin' to get a drink. I'll be back. You just sit there, ok luv?"

"But I want to come with you, Spike."April told him smiling brightly.

"Just sit here for now."

"Ok."she said as he breathed a quiet sigh of relief and headed to the bar. When he got there he sat down and order a shot of whiskey. It wasn't that he didn't like April it was just every now and then she got a bit too possessive and just plain annoying. Spike decided to sneak out of the Bronze and go back to his apartment.

While everything was quiet where Spike was in Sunnydale everything wasn't in Sacramento. Today was Buffy and Angel's wedding. Buffy had told Willow about what happened with Spike before they left. She thought that she should tell him but Buffy wouldn't listen. Buffy hadn't told Angel about what happened between her and Spike nor the baby she was now carrying. Now they were standing in front of their family and friends at the little church Angel picked to have the wedding at.

"If there is anyone here who does not see fit that these two people should be joined together speak now or forever hold your peace."the minister said. 

Just then a woman came in holding a sleeping child and said,"I do."

When Angel heard her, he choked. "Eve what are you doing here?"he asked and Buffy gasped. One because she was surprised and two because it didn't hurt much.

Eve turned to Buffy and said, "I guess you didn't know he had a one year old son, huh."

Buffy took one last look at Angel and ran out of the church ignoring his calls to come back.

About three hours later Spike heard a knock on his apartment door and went to open it. When he did he got the shock of his life. Right outside was Buffy. 

"Can I come in?"she asked him.

"Of course luv."Spike said and let her come in.

Spike let Buffy change as he fixed some hot chocolate. When she came back in he asked 

her,"What happened?"

"He has another girlfriend and a kid."Buffy told him sipping the hot chocolate he gave her.

"Oh. Sorry to here that,."Spike told her even though he was jumping for joy on the inside.

Buffy fiddled with the cup before she asked him,"Do you mind if I stay here for a little while?"

"Of course not."he told her.

TBC...(to FINALLY give you some Spuffy-ness)


End file.
